Historia de John
by Aitnac
Summary: La vida de John Winchester, desde su nacimiento hasta la muerte de su mujer.


**Historia de John****  
**_por Aitnac___

John Winchester nace en Ulysses, Kansas, en febrero de 1950. La ciudad, de poco más de tres mil habitantes, se llama así en honor al décimo octavo presidente de la Unión. Su padre, Thomas Winchester, Tom, artillero de cola en un B-52 desde abril de 1942 a octubre de 1943, tiene un taller mecánico en la ciudad. John es su primer hijo. También será el único. Su madre se llama Claire, es de salud delicada y muere cuando John tiene seis años y medio. Tom apenas sabe como criar a un chico tan pequeño.

A los ocho años John sabe como cambiar una bujía, calibrar las ruedas de los coches y la tabla del nueve. Su padre le lleva a cazar los domingos por la mañana, cuando todos los niños de su clase van a la iglesia. Seguir los rastros de los animales entre la maleza es fácil y Tom le enseña como sujetar el rifle, un Winchester modelo 70, que le tira de culo la primera vez que lo dispara.

En el primer año de instituto aprende a fumar y como saben las chicas cuando las besas con la boca abierta. Es entonces cuando comienza a llamar a su padre _el viejo_. Después de clase le ayuda en el taller y mientras se ducha antes de cenar, frotando bien para que la grasa salga de debajo de las uñas, un tipo canta en la radio que los tiempos están cambiando.

No destaca por ser bueno en matemáticas, ni en historia ni mucho menos en literatura, pero se le dan bien los deportes y con dieciséis es titular en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Empieza como defensa pero pronto el entrenador le da el puesto del _quarterback_. John mide más de un metro ochenta, tiene espaldas anchas y una voz que amenaza con ser tan profunda como el océano con la que les grita las órdenes a sus compañeros de equipo y estos obedecen sin rechistar. Ese año terminan décimos el campeonato estatal.

El verano de su graduación es tan caluroso que se derrite el asfalto de la calle principal de Ulysses. John no ha conseguido buenas notas para ir a la universidad, ni tampoco una beca de deportes así que coge un autobús hasta Wichita y se alista en la marina. _El viejo_ dice que está orgulloso, el oficial de la oficina de reclutamiento que deberá incorporarse a finales de agosto. Tres meses de instrucción en Maryland y después, quien sabe, quizá Europa, quizá un destino dentro del país, quizá, probablemente, Vietnam.

Pasa cuatro años en Asia de los cuales está un año entero en retaguardia destinado en una división de acorazados, poniendo a punto los camiones que salen hacia el frente, nueve meses en la selva devorado por los mosquitos, veinticuatro días ardiendo por la malaria, tres meses en un hospital de campaña, recuperándose de un balazo en el hombro, las navidades del 69 y dos semanas del verano del 71 en Ulysses. Pierde la cuenta de los muertos sobre la veintena, de los porros sobre la centena y de las putas en la decena. Nunca se le olvidará el calor pegajoso de Saigon, el olor de jengibre en el mercado los días de permiso, el sonido de las bombas al caer en la selva ni ese chico que mataron en algún punto cerca de Da Nang, no tendría más de 15 años y les miró a todos desde el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos cuando pasaron corriendo a su lado, las botas resonando en la tierra.

Vuelve a casa en la primavera del 72 y por primera vez en su vida los cielos de Kansas le parecen inmensos, los observa desde la ventanilla del autobús que lleva a Ulysses mientras se forma una tormenta en el horizonte, como si fuesen un campo de batalla para una guerra cruenta donde siempre gana el mal.

Con el dinero que tiene ahorrado compra de segunda mano un Chevy Impala del 67 y se afana en el coche durante semanas, poniendo a punto el motor, cambiando la tapicería, puliendo los cromados de las ruedas. Lo pinta de negro. Cuando pisa el acelerador suena a carreteras infinitas y vidas construidas con gasolina, pero de momento John solo oye que ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Le ofrecen un puesto como mecánico en Lawrence con un sueldo que supera en más de trescientos dólares las ganancias mensuales en el taller y _el viejo_ decide que es hora de vender el negocio y pasar el resto de sus días pescando. Para John, Lawrence es como mudarse a la costa este, mucho más lluvioso que Ulysses y lleno de universitarios dispuestos a cambiar el mundo a base de hablar sobre Nixon sentados en los cafés de la calle Massachussets.

Es un día de mediados de abril el primero que ella entra en el taller con un coche que necesita urgentemente aceite, ruedas y un conductor más cuidadoso. Es de algún lugar de Nebraska y estudia en la universidad, vive a la vuelta de la esquina. Cuando se va, en el garaje queda flotando un olor que John no sabe identificar pero le impide concentrarse en el coche al que le estaba cambiando el líquido de frenos. Es su colonia. Se llama Mary. John Winchester tiene veinticuatro años y se acaba de enamorar.

Tarda al menos seis meses en decirle "buenos días, señorita" cada vez que ella pasa por delante del taller, con sus libros en la mano, otros seis en entablar una conversación cuando ella viene a cambiar las ruedas. Estudia arte, es rubia y tiene una sonrisa que podría iluminar los enormes cielos de Kansas. Cuando le paga las ruedas, al darle el cambio, sus manos se rozan, las de John grandes y sucias, las de Mary pequeñas y delicadas, ella baja la mirada y él musita un "perdón" que apenas se oye. Pasan tres meses más hasta que la invita a salir. John espera un rechazo pero ella acepta sin dudar.

Se casan dos años después, un día de finales de junio. John compra una casa en las afueras, de dos pisos y con jardín trasero. Mary da clases de dibujo en una escuela cercana. Su primer hijo nace en enero del 79, es un varón que llega en mitad de la ventisca de nieve más fuerte que ha caído sobre Lawrence en el último medio siglo. Le ponen por nombre Dean. Dean Winchester. Al segundo, cuatro años después, lo llaman Samuel, Sammy, dicen siempre John y Dean.

El 31 de octubre de 1983 Dean se disfraza de fantasma y John le acompaña a pedir caramelos por el barrio. Vuelven a casa pasadas las siete, ya anochecido, el crío sentado sobre sus hombros mientras parlotea sin parar excitado por el azúcar. Esa noche le dice a Mary que cree que Dean será arquitecto, su mujer se ríe, John tiene más de tres mil dólares ahorrados para la universidad de los chicos. En la cama, se besan despacio. John no puede dormir y a medianoche se sienta en el sofá a ver la tele. Ponen una película sobre Vietnam en el segundo canal y un tipo vende exprimidores en la teletienda. Se queda dormido y sueña con los cielos de Kansas, a punto para la batalla.

fin.


End file.
